


I'd Kill You If I Could

by Ninja_of_Magic



Series: Sinjago Smuttery [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Greenghost, Greenstorm, Greenwind, Hate Sex, M/M, Morryd, Ninjago, Possessionshipping, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sinjago, Sinjago Smuttery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_of_Magic/pseuds/Ninja_of_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd and Morro have been at each other's throats for a while. When the two get stuck in a small room together with too much sexual tension between the two things get crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Kill You If I Could

Morro P.O.V

"Of all places to end up, and I'm stuck here with you!" I shouted pinning him to the wall of the small room we had been confined to.

He pushed me hard, my back instead being harshly shoved into the stone wall a clashing sound was made and there was silence save for heavy brething between us.

"Would you just stop complaining already? I know you don't like me and I sure as Hell don't like you, so rather than sit here and talk about how stupid this is, why don't we think of an escape plan?" he told me sternly then pushed me again and stepped away to lean on the other side. Only two feet of space in between us.

"Who do you think your talking to, Garmadon?" I spat back at him more childish than I had intentionally planned. The room heated up with the next glare he threw at me. 

The green ninja ignored my question and turned to face the opposite way. I would have done the same, but there wasn't enough space for us to simply ignore each other's presence in the room.

He knew this of course, but still acted as if I wasn't there.

"Hey!" I shouted, he flinched at tad before looking up at the ceiling. " how about you answer me when I'm talking to you?" I sneered.

"Why?" he finally turned around his emerald eyes glaring with anger "so you can sit there and scream in my ear all day, I'm sick of it and and I sick of you!" he screamed crossing his arms.

I stepped over to him my face inches from his, anger boiling up inside of me. How dare he even talk to me like that?

"If your so sick of me, why don't you do something about it?" I asked antagoizing him. 

He stomped on my toes and elbowed my side, the toes actually hurt, but we we're way too close for the elbow jab to be anything more than a simple discomfort.

"That all you got?" I spat at him waiting to see him explode. His hands started glowing as he literally fucking growled at me "go ahead, fucking DO IT!" I yelled.

He dropped his hands to his side "NO!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT'"

"you don't deserve it!"

Now I was officially pissed off, I brought my knee up to his private area, it was supposed to be painful, but we we're too close.

I shifted my leg back down and he gasped out loud. I blinked for a moment before realizing what happened. 

We looked at each other me in surprise and him blushing intensely feeling horrified, Then I wiped the surprise of my features and replaced it with a smirk.

I brought my knee up again and slowly grinded that on his crotch. He grunted and bit his lip. I chuckled to myself and pinned his wrists to the wall so he didnt get any ideas.

"So lloyd, how's this feel~" I asked slowly.

"Mor- ah- oh my god! Stahp~" He tried but ended in tight moans that he tried to supress.

"More? Is that what you want? Did I hear that correctly?~" I asked before shifting to hold his wrists with one hand and grip his clothed dick with the other.

"Morro!" he panted squirming under my touch "y-your an asshole~" he tried to insult but ended in a moan that he bit is tongue on.

"Oh, am I? I really didn't notice~"I said calmly but intent my voice dropping an octave in a mix of seduction and sarcasm.

"Yo-your a fucking c-coward." he said trying to keep a straight face whilst withering in pleasure. It almost made me smile, but then I thought of some other things I could do to him.

"Why do you say that...?" I said bringing my hips forward grinding on him. His own hips stuttered as his body and mind fought over what to do next. "I think myself pretty brave, coming onto you like this~"

He moaned and tried to shrink on the wall. But I made sure he stayed in place grinding my hips on his slowly and teasingly.

"Just k-kiss me you bitch." he ordered, and I wasn't big on taking orders but it seemed to be something that was going to happen eventually so why the hell not.

I roughly pressed my lips to his turning my head so we didn't bump noses. He kissed me back with the same amount of harsh electricity. His body pressed against mine trying to get some of his dominace back, but I did not need any of that nonsense. 

The kiss soon after became a wrestle of tongues he was winning for some weird reason so I grinded harder on his dick holding his hips in place with my free hand to throw him off then shoved my tongue in his wet cavern exploring every inch of what I wanted. 

He bit my lip and had the nerve to smile afterwards. I attacked his in return the smaller fight didn't end until my lips were bruised and his had begun to turn purple whether from being rough or lack of oxygen I did not know.

I pulled free tugging his bottom lip one last time before giving his some air to cope with, latching myself into his neck, not even bothering with the slow beginning of kisses to nibbles, I sucked roughly on his soft skin. 

The fact that it was so soft and smooth angered me as I attacked his neck leaving all kinda of marks on him. His light moaning kept me going but I needed somethig hotter, that he wasn't giving me. I bit his collarbone drawing blood, he screeched for a second before moaning louder saying my name with a mix of pleasure and anger, which was absolutely fine with me.

While working his neck leaving marks of asorted colors of red and purple all over his once perfect skin I undid the knot on his uniform with one swift move the thin fabric falling the the floor.

He wiggled his finger asking me a silent question that I answered by letting go of his wrists bringing my lips to his ear. 

"You do anything stupid, you won't be able to use your hands for the rest of the night, got it?" I said hotly

He didn't answer so I nibbled his earlobe and the side of his neck  
"I fucking hate you," was all I got in response but that meant he knew I was serious.

The rush to take off our clothes was great even if we had never had this type of fire burning between us in our past dealings. The room was too hot, and I'd begun to sweat glad I had taken my shirt off.

We both stared at one another shirtless stealing glances at what kind of muscle the other was sporting, we were both fit and toned so it wasn't much of a competition. Neither of us wanting to be the first to take off our pants as that would most likely set off a new argument in itself.

"Alright, I'll bite...who's fucking who?" he asked.

"Don't know. Do you have lube?"

"Why the fuck would I have lube?"

"I dunno who your doing in your spare time, but it ain't some chick, I know that."

"Ass."

"Bitch"

"Pussy"

"Gay" I shot last before I kicked off my shoes. He pursed his lips at the last comment like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

He wiggled his shoes off too and I pounced tackling him to the wall once more. He grumbled in his thrat at being overtaken so easily again and brined his hip on mine in a seat vengence. 

I didn't catch it, and wasn't ready for the wave of pleasure that came with it, I moaned into his mouth as I caught him in a other kids teeth scraping against each other.

While I was busy he say to his own work reaching into my pants dropping them to my knees all sliding his talented fingers into my boxers grabbing a hold of my dripping cock. In revenge I tweaked his nipples earning a small squeak from him and releasing a few hot moans myself.

He pumped my leaky member quickly rather to see me release early, but that little bitch had another thing coming.

I separated our kiss to push my fingers down his throat and unappreciated choking sound was heard before he bit me. I wrenched my fingers free and traced them down to his pants while he sqeezed my cock rather hard. I lost concentration moaning into his ear, before remembering my mission as I snaked down to his backside and prodded his opening.

Lloyd froze and opened his mouth to protest but I had pushed my slicked finger into his tight opening. He promptly closed his mouth not uttering another word as I went from massaging his inner walls to thrustng the finger in and out at a quickening rate.

I slipped in another finger and curled my finger in, lloyd wrapped his arms around my shoulders not knowing what to do with himself in the moment.

I massaged his protaste and he fucking screamed, it was the greatest thing I ever heard. If I had a recorder that moment would be my highlight. The moaning didn't stop for either of us and he even through his struggling grinded his hips on mine to keep the friction going.

When I inserted the third finger their was a bit more resistance than I expected, maybe he wasn't as experienced as I thought. I'd have to ask later. 

I bent my knees bringing Lloyd down with me as I removed his pants finally eye level with his bulge. I quickly tore off his boxers leaving him exposed I panted trying to catch my breath while i continued to work the teen thoroughly.

I pulled out my fingers and slapped his ass once for effect. Then hoisted him up pressing him against the wall for the umpteenth time that night. I quickly took on hand and slipped off my boxers only to rub my precome all over my cock , cause we didn't have an lube and impaled him on my cock.

"Fuck!" he yelled then tried shifting awkwardly to ebb away some of the pain. Gripping into my shoulders and upper back for support

I would have waited, but He was just so damned tight, it was going to break me to wait any longer.

I started thrusting, I moaned in absoulute bliss feeling shivers run up and down my spine from the odd but pleasurable position we had taken.

Lloyd only grunted and moaned in his own silence for a minute before the all night green ninja moaned my name out loud enough for all to here.

"Yeah, moan my name, like a fucking bitch in heat~" I said regaining some of my earlier cockiness.

"How bout you fucking make me you, ass~" Lloyd challenged, I aimed myself directly at his prostate slamming it hard with every thrust.

"Aahhh~"

"I said my name, Oh so powerful Chosen One~"

"Mnngg~" he squeezed out, closing his mouth tight so he didn't say a thing.

"Boi, I will destroy every damned nerve in your pretty little ass, hear me virgin?"

"I-I- fuck!" He tried breathing differently as I picked up the pace abusing his ass. "Not" he clawed into my back "a damned" sqeezing his legs right around my waist "Virgin!" he yelled angrily.

I was sure the grip I had on his waist was going to leave bruises tomorrow but i didnt care, He was mine now, I just had to prove that to him.

I grabbed his cock not pumping just holding it so he couldn't cum. He stared at the ceiling while I pounded him, tears of desperation forming in his eyes.

"Say it and I'll let you cum~"I seduced, he looked down at me sweat rolling off his body and mine in the cramped room. "Tell me, your my bitch."

I thrusted harder scraping his skin on the stone wall niether of us caring, I could keep this stamina for hours. But could he? I thought mischievously.

"I'm y-your- aaah~"

"I'm sorry what~"I teased.

"I-I can't!" that answer almost made me want to slap him for holding onto his pride like that, instead of slapping him I pulled on his cock once allowing him to barely sink into the pleasure before holding it form once more.

"Say it!" I ordered.

"GODDAMMIT IM YOUR BITCH, MORRO!" He screeched. I let go of his member and thruster hard a few more times before he came barely touched. 

His orgasm was rough as he spurted ropes of cum unto my chest and his before riding out the rest of his orgasm. He clenched down in the process giving me that last bit I needed before cumming as well shooting my seed up his ass. 

We slid down the wall still connected sitting on the floor in a hot sweaty mess, hair all out of whack. He scooted himself off of my penis and we were in opposite side of the closet sized room again staring at each other.

"Yknow I'd Kill You if I weren't so spent right now." Lloyd said panting heavily

"Yeah, right back at ya."  
I breathed deeply trying to catch my breath I held out a moist hand;

"Boyfriends?"

He grasped a hold of my hand tightly, eyes still dazed head swimming as he shook it. 

"Fuck yeah."

(and good Lord that was long. The next will most likely be shorter cause that was like almost 2000 words of pure sex. But it had to be long because i really like this pairing and I might do a part 2.)

Vote, comment and Request. (preferably something weird your run of the mill smut writer won't do, becaus do luv you all)


End file.
